


Clouds

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-05-27 00:01:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6261139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just summer, cloud watching, and two lovestruck boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clouds

Blaine loved the clouds, but he loved his boyfriend so much more. They lay there in the grass, hands linked, watching the clouds; although Blaine wasn't watching the clouds. He couldn't seem to take his eyes off Kurt. He just gazed at him, smiling and admiring every aspect of his beautiful face. It was filled with a joyous grin as he looked at the clouds, trying to make shapes out of them. He looked so happy, and that made Blaine happy. 

"Look at that one," Kurt said, pointing to a huge, fluffy one.

"Mmm," Blaine mumbled through a smile. He briefly looked at it, and it was pretty, but he just wanted to look at the beautiful boy lying next to him. Kurt let out a sigh and rolled his head to the side to look at Blaine, who smiled lovingly at him. They lay there in the quiet; just the sound of a soft breeze and the odd cricket chirping every once in a while. The sunlight made Blaine's skin such a beautiful golden colour, making him even more attractive than he already was, although Kurt didn't know how that was possible. They gently twirled their thumbs together and gazed adoringly at each other. Everything felt perfect.

"I love you so much," Blaine said, his voice full of devotion. Kurt smiled.

"I love you so much too." Their hands unlinked and Kurt rolled onto his stomach closer to Blaine, propping himself up on the boy's chest.  His hair was gel-free and wild curls sprung out all over his head, but Kurt loved it. He twizzled a strand by Blaine's forehead and chuckled. 

"Didn't you tell me you hate your hair like this?" Kurt asked playfully.

"I like it if you like it," he replied, but his voice wasn't really focused; he was in a lovestruck daze, gazing up at Kurt.

"I _love_ it," he chuckled, still twizzling the strand. Blaine smiled fondly at Kurt, who then lowered his head closer to Blaine's and touched their foreheads together. They both shut their eyes and giggled. Blaine gently pressed their lips together and slipped his hand over Kurt's back, but it soon trailed up his body, cupping his cheek. They kissed long, passionate kisses, savouring every touch. Kurt flattened his hand on Blaine's chest and proceeded to kiss him. They paused for a moment to catch their breath, but they just giggled that deeply-in-love giggle. Blaine brushed their noses together, then locked their lips again. He rolled Kurt over onto his back and straddled him, pressing their bodies together and laying one hand on Kurt's chest and the other on his cheek. Kurt cupped both his hands on Blaine's cheeks and caressed them, smiling. He felt Blaine smile and opened his eyes a little. He was so in love with this boy; he thought he'd never find love, but there he was, sharing a beautiful moment with Blaine. The sun on their bodies was so warm but they didn't care. All they cared about in this moment was each other. Blaine drew his head away slightly, but they were still very much within kissing distance.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked concernedly. "Did I hurt you?" 

"No! No, God no," Blaine exclaimed. "I just needed to see you again," he said tenderly. Kurt smiled and looked up at Blaine. They gazed into each other's eyes, just cherishing each other. "I'm so lucky," Blaine whispered, looking into Kurt's beautiful, blue eyes, although they were quite black with dilated pupils. Kurt just looked back in silence, smiling. He didn't need to say anything because Blaine already knew. _'I'm so in love with you.'_ Blaine knew because it was also what he was feeling, and what a beautiful feeling it was.


End file.
